


Protective Big Sister

by MaximumSnow



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jazz gets hurt but she's fine don't worry, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumSnow/pseuds/MaximumSnow
Summary: Jazz keeps forgetting that her little brother can take a few hits.An exploration into actual reasons why Jazz doesn't join the main three when ghost hunting all the time.
Kudos: 59





	Protective Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing prompt exercise that I got on Tumblr for a Hurt/Comfort prompt meme.
> 
> D- Battle Wounds  
> U- “When you’ve recovered, I’m going to kick your ass for hiding this-”
> 
> Note, I had to slightly tweak the quote because it was juuuust a little too formal for the character saying it.

It was just supposed to be a regular ghost hunt.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker had done this almost daily for months now, and despite the danger, they had managed to keep injuries to a minimum.

Then again, this was one of the times Jazz had decided to join them. In some ways, Danny could somewhat understand why she wanted to, but on the other, he wasn’t keen on dragging his sister around.

Her heart was in the right place, and she was a pretty solid ghost fighter in her own right, but she didn’t exactly… mesh with them.

Such as being way too protective over him when he was _just fine_ taking hits.

“DANNY, WATCH OUT!” She yelled as she barreled into him. He felt more than saw the bone chilling blast of an ecto-explosion, but the shove had taken him out of the danger zone.

Jazz, however, was _covered_ in green goop. His initial reaction of annoyance was quieted when her still frame stayed face down. Worried, he flew over to check on her.

Her arms started struggling to get her to a sitting position, and he released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Once she was able to face him, she frantically waved him to move on. “I’m fine! Go!”

Any further conversation was interrupted by a long wail from the ghost. It wasn’t a Ghostly Wail, but it still served as a reminder that they had to get this thing contained as soon as possible.Which was definitely easier said than done.

* * *

Once the ghost was safely contained in the thermos, Danny was about ready to flop to the ground. The fight had taken _way_ too long. A long stretch was cut short by a wince as a bruise made its presence known.

“You good?” Tucker asked in concern. As if he wasn’t nursing a scrape on his own arm.

“Could be better. At least we caught it before midnight this time.”

Sam had somehow managed to avoid the worst of the fight, but she was still catching her breath from all the running. She gave Danny a tired smile before asking, “Wait, where’s Jazz?”

That made Danny turn around swiftly as he scanned the area, and when he couldn’t see the familiar red hair of his sister _anywhere,_ his stomach dropped. “Jazz!?” He called out in a panic.

Tucker and Sam joined him looking around, but there wasn’t a sign of where Jazz had gone during the fight.

“Maybe she went back home already?” Sam suggested, but the words didn’t match the worry in her eyes.

Danny shook his head. “There’s no way she would have just _left_ in the middle of a ghost fight!” He flew upwards to get a better look at the area as Tucker tried the age old trick of just trying to call her on her phone.

No one answered, but Danny could faintly hear something. It sounded like a generic ring tone, but Jazz hadn’t bothered personalizing hers yet. Flying towards it, he called out, “Keep doing that!”

Not bothering to hear a response, he sped up as he honed in on the sound. He turned on his invisibility just in case, though. It was late enough that it was unlikely to be a random passerby, but it was better safe than sorry.

He was going so fast, he had to turn around when he accidentally overshot where the sound was coming from. At least he didn’t smack into a wall this time.

At first, he wasn’t sure _how_ he could have missed such an easy target, but when he finally saw where Jazz was, the reason became apparent. She was leaning against a building wall.

Leaning wasn’t the right word. That would imply that she was at ease. It was more like someone desperately trying to keep upright, and a wall was the only thing keeping her on her feet. Her shaking legs threatened to give out on her, and like it was timed, her phone stopped ringing when she collapsed.

All sense of secrecy was lost as Danny panicked. Invisibility was discarded, and he tried to catch her before the her head hit the ground.

She was out cold, and nothing he said would rouse her. He picked her up, shouted his intentions to his friends, and flew to the hospital in a straight line. Buildings and other obstacles were simply gone through instead of around.

* * *

Their parents were _livid_ , but at least Danny managed to scrape out a not complete lie about getting attacked by ghosts on their way home.

The excuse for _why_ they were all out so late was… admittedly lame, but he let himself take the brunt of the stink eye for it. Normally, he would have been fine with Jazz taking some of the blame too, but that was when she wasn’t being patched up at a hospital.

He didn’t get to speak to her about what really happened until he managed to convince both of their parents to get something to munch on.

Danny immediately slid the glass door shut and quietly said, “When you’ve gotten better, I’m gonna kick your ass for hiding this.”

Jazz at least had the decency to look away before responding, “I didn’t want to distract you guys while that ghost was still there. If you stopped to take care of me, it would have gotten away.”

He snapped, “But you were hurt really bad! You were lucky we got it under control and found you in time. Maybe you shouldn’t keep coming with us if this is what’s going to happen each time-”

When she turned to look at him, she winced at the movement before firing back, “It could happen to you, Sam, or Tucker. I was the unlucky one this time. It’s not become I’m some _useless-”_

“You’re not useless! You help us a lot with research! You just don’t fight well with us!”

“I’m tired of you getting hurt and standing by!”

“It’s worse on you though, you’re not-”

She slid her hand across her neck in a ‘cut it out’ gesture while looking over his shoulder, and he stopped long enough to see a woman in a white coat getting ready to come in.

After a quick assurance that their parents would be back in a few minutes, the doctor said she would come back and hopefully talk with them about releasing Jazz.

With the doctor gone, and with very little time before their parents would come back, Danny originally planned on just continuing the disagreement later. But Jazz had other plans.

“… I’m sorry, Danny. I know you’re strong, but it’s still hard seeing other people hurt you.”

“It’s just. If I get hurt, It’s easier for me to get better. If any of you get hurt… Well this-” He waved at the emergency room ward, “Happens.” He sighed before continuing, “Sam and Tucker don’t like it either, but they just. Know not to get in the way.”

He finally took the chair next to the bed and plopped down. The entire night’s events were weighing heavily on him, but he didn’t want things to end on a sour note. “We’ll figure out something better for next time. Just. Don’t keep taking hits for me, okay?”

She had a faint smile and reached up to ruffle his hair. He let her get away with it this time. “I can’t promise that. And before you say anything, it’s not because I’m being stubborn. But, for now, I think I’m going to stay at home. I’ve got a few ideas I want to work on before trying to venture out with you guys again.”

“Super powered armor?” He plucked her hand away.

“Sort of, you’ll just have to see.” The cheeky smile was worth it.


End file.
